Le pouvoir des sentiments
by Mustsuki
Summary: Parce que Fairy Tail est une guilde, où les membres sont liés par une amitié forte, ils le font partager à leurs manières. Et c'est bénéfique pour certains. (Drabbles qui raconte ce que Fairy Tail a apporté aux personnages du manga) Label SPPS ! [6. Wendy]
1. Sting : Changer

**Alors voilà, j'aime les drabbles. J'ai décidé d'en écrire. Ils parleront de se que fairy tail à apporté aux personnages du manga**

* * *

_STING__ : Changer_

Deux mots, neuf lettres. Qui m'ont changés. Qui m'ont fait prendre conscience de l'importance de l'amitié, de l'amour, de l'altruisme.

Deux mots qui m'ont ouverts les yeux. Deux mots et neuf lettres pour une guilde : Fairy-tail, Natsu-san. Une guilde, un homme. Me sauvant de la folie. M'empêchant de sombrer dans ses ténèbres. Pour me ramener dans la lumière. N'est-ce pas ironique, moi le grand dragon de la lumière, être obligé d'y être ramené...

Mais ils ont réussis : j'ai changer, maintenant à moi de changer la guilde : réintégrer Yukino.

Deux mots et neufs lettres qui m'ont changé, moi Sting Eucliffe.

* * *

J'espère qu'il vous auras plu !

Le prochain sera sur Erza ou Jubia selon mon humeur ^^

Reviews ?


	2. Erza : Apaiser

**Mon deuxième drabble sur Erza. Bonne lecture**

* * *

Erza : Apaiser

2 mots et 9 lettres qui m'ont apaiser, qui ont dissipé mon chagrin. Qui ont éssayé de me faire oublier le passé. Mais il y a des choses que je ne peux pas oublier, elles appartiennent à mon passé. Elles sont en moi pour l'éternité.

2 mots et 9 lettres qui m'ont redonné le sourire. Contre qui je me suis battue aussi.

2 mots et des amis, 9 lettres et des amis, me comblant d'amitié, qui m'ont sauvé de ma tristesse. De ma haine envers Jellal.

2 mots et 9 lettres, pour Fairy Tail, la guilde de grand-père Rob. LA guilde qui a apaisé mes maux.

* * *

**Ça vous a plu ?**

**Le prochain sur Jubia**


	3. Jubia : Accepter

**Coucou, j'espere que ce nouveau drabble va vous plaire ^^**

* * *

_Jubia : Accepter_

2 mots et 9 lettres qui m'ont accueilli. Qui m'ont aidé. Qui m'ont accepté telle que je suis, même si j'apporte la pluie avec moi. Encore que, depuis que je les ais rencontré, mon boheur est presque des plus complet. Je ne sème plus le mauvais temps. Je souri et je ris grâce à 2 mots et 9 lettres. J'ai rencontré l'amour, et des rivales. Je vis, je joue, je souri. Encore et encore. 2 mots et Grey-sama. Maintenant, je réussi à faire naître le ciel bleu autour de moi, grâce à 2 mots et 9 lettres.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà ^^ Reviews ?**


	4. Kanna : Chercher Trouver

**Bonjour ^^**

* * *

_Kanna : Chercher/ trouver_

2 mots et 9 lettres ou j'ai attiré en cherchant mon père. mots et 9 lettres ou j'herais en permanence seule à la recherche du bonheur, depuis que ma mère m'a laissé. 2 mots et 9 lettres que j'ai fini par intégrer, et où j'ai étudié la magie des cartes. Tous ça pour mon père '_ tes fringues vont puer l'alcool' 'Oh tu as grandi Kanna_' toujours les mêmes phrases pas un '_ tu ressembles à Cornélia'_. S'était dur. Mais je l'avais trouvé. 2 mots et 9 lettres ou il passait en coup de vent. Mais j'ai chercher et j'ai trouvé. A Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Au revoir ! ^^'**


	5. Meldy : Subsister

**Préface : Me re-voilà avec un new drabble, alors bonne lecture !**

* * *

Meldy :_ Subsister _**  
**

Je donnerais ma vie pour tuer Grey s'il le faut. C'est ce que je disais. J'étais prête à me tuer pour tuer. Quel est le plus horrible, tuer ou se tuer ? J'ai compris qu'il fallait survivre, vivre, grâce à 2 mots et 9 lettres, une femme aux étranges cheveux bleus. C'est elle qui m'as aidé à subsister, à croquer la vie à pleines dents. 2 mots et 9 lettres, une femme, ayant choisit "la voie de la vie et des copains", alors j'ai compris, maintenant je fais pareil, je vis pour Ultear, pour moi. Je ne me salis plus les mains, je me rince de mes crimes. Je vis et j'ai subsister grâce à 2 mots et 9 lettres, Fairy tail et Juvia.

* * *

**Postface : J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. le prochain c'est Wendy !**


	6. Wendy : Accepter

**préface : Hola ! Aujourd'hui, c'est Wendy ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, mais moi j'en suis pas satisfaite... Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Wendy : _accepter_

2 mots et 9 lettres qui m'ont proposées de les rejoindre. 2 mots et 9 lettres pas 2 mots ou 11 lettres ou 2 mots et 10 lettres. Non. Fairy tail, une guilde que j'admire tout comme Natsu. 2 mots et 9 lettres qui m'ont recueilli avec amour et sourire, parce que Erza, sait ce que c'est de perdre des êtres cher brutalement, c'est elle qui ma proposé de les rejoindre. J'ai accepté, sans hésiter. Alors arrivé à la guilde, il m'ont tous souri. Un sourire qui réchauffe le cœur. 2 mots et 9 lettres pour une guilde m'a accepté et pas abandonnée.

* * *

**Postface : Alors, vous en dites quoi ? Le prochain, ça seras sans doute sur Luxus. Bye !**


End file.
